Broken Mirror
by BananaDaiquiri
Summary: Complete Set during GitF. Basically Rose goes through the time window instead of the Doctor..Short Fic..Slight 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my second FF its set during Girl in the Fireplace but instead of the Doctor going through the time window, Rose goes. This is only a short story... a couple chapters long maybe. _

_thanks to those who R&R The Never Ending storm (starting the sequel in Fed 09)._

_'s spellchecker is a pile of shite by the way _

_Kat_

* * *

Broken Mirrors 

Chapter 1

On a derelict space ship in the 51st century, three time travellers watch the events of 18th century France take hold.

* * *

A mechanical figure called out to Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson

"You are complete. You will come!"

The room through the window was a vast ballroom and the Doctor knew that these Clockwork men had arrived to collect the head of Madame De Pompadour. The guests were held hostage and screaming but in the centre of the room Reinette remained calm and in control of the situation.

* * *

Mean while in the SS Madam De Pompadour, the Doctor was running about aiming his sonic screwdriver at computer control panels and monitors in a manic state getting ready for the events ahead.

"You found it then?" asks Rose watching him dart around the room crazed.

"They know I was coming, they've blocked it off!" he stated still moving and checking the equipment.

Rose turned back to the window; the guests were gathering together and panicking.

"How come they got in there?" She questioned him again

"They teleported...You saw them, as long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleportswill do the trick!" he replied while still working on the control panels with his sonic screwdriver.

"We'll go in the TARDIS" said Rose trying to get the Doctor to change his mind

"We can't go in the TARDIS! We're part of events now" The Doctor snapped at her

"Well, can't we just smash through it?" inputted Mickey who had kept quiet while the Doctor and Rose argued with each other.

The Doctor points at the window and shoves past Rose

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." He ranted

"We don't have a truck!" Joked Mickey

"I know we don't have a truck!" snarled the Doctor pointing out the obvious and waving his arms in the air.

"We've got to do something!" Rose shouted at the Doctor

The Doctor turned at directly looks at her, he's pained at the fact that his decision will leave them parted forever and he may never get to tell her what his true feelings towards her are.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time windows...there'd be no where back" he looks away pained then continues to fidget with the panels.

Rose just stared at him knowing what he is going to do.

Rose's attention is again drawn to the time window.

* * *

"Can everyone just calm down? Please." Called out Reinette, in a commanding voice and not at all stirred at the situation.

She then turns towards the droid that stand before her

"Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court. And we are French!" she continued proudly.

"I have made a decision. And my decision is 'no' - I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again."

The droids went either side of Reinette and force her to her knees aiming their weapons at her throat.

"We do not require your feet" explained one of the clock work droids in a monotonous voice.

"You think I fear you. But I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague _me, _then rest assured... (Lowering her voice) So will yours" mocked Reinette.

Glass smashes and a horse whines

* * *

Rose turns away from the time window and faces the Doctor again, who's still checking the control panels.

"I know what you're thinking, I won't let you do it!" she snapped out in desperation.

The Doctor moves away from the panels and heads of down one of the corridors of the space ship, not looking at Rose as he leaves the main control room.

"I have to or they all die!" he shouted back at Rose, who started to follow him.

Rose tried to keep up with his pace but the Doctor was determined to get away as soon as possible without any goodbyes... as they were always too painful, causing his hearts to break.

Finally deciding to confront Rose midway down the corridor

"I'm sorry Rose, just go back to the TARDIS with Mickey, and use emergency protocol 1. She should take you back home" he turned away from her again and continued down the corridor in search of Arthur the horse. Once he had found the horse, the Doctor steadied Arthur near the time window for a run and jump.

"Rose Tyler, have a fantastic life!"

But before he could even spur the horse, Rose had intervened by grabbing him by the arms and dragging him off the horse. Climbing on Arthur herself then finally spurring the horse through the time window before the Doctor could even get up from the ground.

"ROSE!" cried the Doctor as he sped off towards the broken shards of the time window, then falling to the floor knowing he was too late.

He sat there with a tear rolling down his cheek, staring at the wall and totally oblivious at the fact that Mickey was asking him questions and wondering where Rose had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I've taken so long with up update! My chapter notes ended up in the wash lol!_

_thanks to everyone that reveiwed the first chapter!_

_Kat_

_oh and just to mention a week later. The new Doctor...Matt Smith. I did watch Ruby in the Smoke and the Shadow in the North, but I can't remember him in it at all! _

* * *

The white horse thundered the mirror shattering glass and Rose holding on for dear life.

"Hi" she spoke up nervously waving in the direction of Reinette and the other guests while pulling herself together.

"You're not the Doctor!" Reinette announced as she wasn't expecting this child to come to her aid.

"I know" said Rose sarcastically now regretting jumping through the window already.

"Just here to fix the clock" smiled Rose as she hopped down from the horse ran up to nearest droid and pulled of its mask.

"She is complete!"

Rose laughed. The clockwork droids didn't take it too kindly and edged closer.

"Forget it. It's over. For you and for me!" Rose sighed

"The link with the ship has been broken...you can't get back, your essentially useless now...nothing else left to fix... and just how long do you think you've got left?" Declared Rose

"God I sound like the Doctor" she added placing her hands on her forehead and laughing out of desperation.

She then continued on with her rant

"How many ticks left in that clockwork heart? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up."

The clock work droids looked in the direction of the time window, now a brick wall had taken its place...there was no way back.

The clockwork droids obeyed her in the end and fell silent. They had frozen still like statues, and then one slumped forward and falls over smashing to pieces on the ground.

"Just cogs and gears in the end!" Rose whispered while watching the dismantled droids on the ground then looking up at the broken mirror.

"Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand..."

A solid brick wall and time and space now divided the Doctor and Rose Tyler...not forgetting Mickey of course.

Rose kept thinking that she'll never get to see them again, not even her mother. How would Jackie react when the Doctor takes Mickey home and learns that her only daughter has to spend the rest of her life with French aristocrats? _She'd definitely give him more than just a slap Rose mused._

The King of France and members of staff helped the distressed and ushered them out the ballroom, leaving Reinette alone with Rose.

"Child why did the Doctor not come" she asked quite forcefully

Rose kept her eyes fixed on the broken mirror knowing that the Doctor would be watching on the other side.

"He's busy" she replied and wiped a tear from her cheek. She then turned around to face Reinette.

"The names Rose by the way...If I'm going to be trapped here for eternity, please call me Rose...and I am not a child" she snapped rudely, Rose was not in the mood to be spoken down to by someone who'd she had just saved.

"My sincere apologies Rose"

Rose laughed trying to cover up her pain.

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" asked Reinette

"No, the Doctor said that once one window had been smashed all the other would disconnect. So you might find a few more torn tapestries and broken mirrors...I'll pay for the damage" shrugged Rose

"What the hell do I do now? Get a job? Oh god what if the TARDIS stops translating...I can't speak French!" Rose panicked.

"For one that apparently cannot speak French, your French is perfect" retorted Reinette silently laughing.

"No. No there's got to be away back... I can't leave him on his own" she said knowing that the Doctor would dump Mickey back on the Powell estate.

Rose searched deep in her jean pockets and out her mobile.

Then kissed it

"Rose, what is that thing?"

"Salvation I hope" she smiled and dialled Mickey's number.

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor!" asked Mickey the idiot still trying to get the mute Time lord to answer him.

"Where's Rose, I went back to the TARDIS during you're 'Lovers tiff'" added Mickey who then realized that the Doctor had been crying.

"She's gone" The Doctor simply said looking away from the broken window then gazing at the stars through a window on the roof of the ship.

"What do you mean by gone?" snarled Mickey who had enough of the Doctor's lack of answers of moody attitude.

"I mean gone! Jumped through the bloody time window!" spat the Doctor furiously pointing at the shards of glass.

"I couldn't stop her I'm sorry Mickey"

Mickey could not accept the Doctor's apology so he flung his right fist out of rage into the Doctor's face, coursing the Time lord to fall to the ground again clutching a bloody nose.

"You did this, I knew Rose travelling with you was dangerous...you bastard, you killed her!" shouted Mickey.

Then Mickey's phone rang.

"You going to answer that or just beat me up instead" moaned the Doctor wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"You shut up!" said Mickey retrieving his mobile out of his pocket.

"Rose?"

* * *

"Rose?" stuttered Mickey completely astounded that even from across time and space, Rose could stop him from trying to beat up the Doctor.

"Hi" Rose responded

"Mickey can you put the Doctor on, I need to speak to him"

The Doctor bolted up from the ground and grabbed the phone from Mickey.

"Rose, are you OK?" he asked her completely losing himself to fear as he had no idea what had happened to her after she jumped through the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" She replied

"Worried to death, you know the usual" he joked trying to lighten up the conversation as it may be one of their last.

"You sound weird Doctor!"

"Oh that was your Mr Mickey, broke my nose...the idiot! But don't fret, I'll be fine" he said feeling glad to that Rose was still being Rose and worrying over him.

"Rose did you stop them?" He urged feeling anxious again.

"I told them that they were trapped...got the message in the end" sighed Rose knowing that statement included herself as well.

"I'm so sorry Rose"

"No! Doctor don't be. You've done nothing wrong. This was my choice, I didn't want you to go, and the rest of the universe needs you...not me. So just don't lose sleep over me, I'll be all right" ranted Rose who didn't want the Doctor to wallow in grief.

"I need you!" muttered the Doctor to himself, but Rose had heard him.

"I can't come and get you, not without coming part of events, I might even cause a paradox!" said the Doctor holding back his sorrow, but knowing that Rose could easily pick up on it anyway...she never seized to amaze him.

"I know this is my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler I..."

The Doctor never got to finish his declaration of love. Mickey's mobile had died on him.

"She's gone" he sighed. The Doctor gave the phone back to Mickey then turning away to look at the stars again sensing that Rose was looking at the same sky.

* * *

"He's gone" Rose told Reinette while wiping her eyes now looking up at the nights sky through one of Versailles many windows.

"Ah. You have my deepest sympathy Rose" Reinette replied

"What are you going to do now? One is most grateful for saving one's life; you can stay here if you like, rather than facing the _Bad Wolf _of society on your own!" Reinette offered trying to ease Rose's suffering.

"BAD WOLF" smiled Rose

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's taken so long for the update! I'm going to kick myself with this chapter it's so bloody long and I made it a frigging romance novel again!_

_Kat _

* * *

  


"I didn't even say goodbye. No wait, I'll just charge my phone yeah" said Mickey heading in the direction of the TARDIS, so that he could charge his phone.

"Mickey!" called the Doctor, who was hurrying after him.

"We can't bring her back, s'not fair. Don't give her false hope" he continued as he entered the TARDIS trying to calm the raging Mickey.

"Fair, that's a bloody joke coming from you. Rose told me about your record of dumping 'companions' off and leaving them. You've gone and done it to her too!" growled Mickey running towards his room to retrieve his phone charger.

"It's not like that Mickey. I wouldn't leave Rose. I promised her" shot the Doctor keeping closely behind Mickey.

"Then why don't you go and get her then!" asked Mickey reaching his room pulling the door open and entering inside.

"I can't like I said, it could rip a hole in space and time, there's no way back. She's trapped. I'm so sorry Mickey" replied the Doctor leaning on the door frame patiently watching Mickey.

"If I could bring her back I would, it broke my hearts when she jumped through the window"

Mickey looked at the Doctor sympathetically for a brief moment then continued plugging his phone into one of the TARDIS's wall sockets.

"Well, would you at least let me say goodbye to her, it's not only you that has lost someone. What are we going to tell Jackie?" Mickey asked defeated.

"I don't know. But I know she'll kill me for losing her daughter. I broke my promise that'll always look after her" the Doctor sighed sliding down the door frame and sat cross-legged on the floor looking into his hands.

"What I don't get Doctor is why she jumped in the first place?" questioned Mickey now sitting on the edge of his bed switching on the plugged in mobile watching the Doctor on the floor who was studying his hands.

"Because...She's Rose Tyler" said the Doctor proudly looking up a Mickey gleaming.

Both men suddenly jumped up with fright as Mickey's mobile vibrated and the text alert filled the quiet room. Mickey was first to the phone and opened the message staring at it in amusement.

"Trapped is she? Just look at this" he stated smugly throwing the phone at the doctor.

_BADWOLF _the message read.

* * *

"Badwolf" smiled Rose.

"Rose an omen is nothing to smile about; it was merely a figure of speech. However my offer still stands if you wish to remain here in the meantime" Reinette spoke gesturing Rose to follow.

Reinette led Rose down a series of corridors taking her to an exquisite bedroom. _It's bigger than mum_'s _flat_ thought Rose as she entered.

"I hope this will suit you, I'll send for someone, with night ware for you. Goodnight" declared Reinette.

"Oh and thank you for saving one's life"

Reinette then left Rose to settle down for the night.

The room Rose was left in was massive, a double for poster bed with crimson curtains centred the room and typical Renaissance styled coverings that matched. Rose slumped herself on the massive bed wondering how she was going to get back to the Doctor.

Pulling her phone from her back pocket she dialed Mickey, but it went straight to his answer phone. Coming to the conclusion that his phone battery had died (As the Doctor had never upgraded Mickey's phone) she'd just have to wait.

___

* * *

  
_

Waiting for her mobile to ring was killing her, she'd been waiting for over an hour now, in that time a young maid (not much younger than Rose herself) had given Rose a night gown. Settling herself down for the night she decided to text Mickey. Exhaustion was starting to take a hold over Rose, so she didn't really know what to say, so she wrote Bad wolf, hoping that the Doctor would understand the message. BAD WOLF the words that linked her and the Doctor, telling them that they can be reunited once more.

* * *

"Bad Wolf" exclaimed the Doctor jumping up and running out of Mickey's room like a man possessed.

"Oh, brilliant, why'd I not think of that?" he continued reaching the TARDIS's main consol and started dancing around pushing buttons.

"Doctor! How does that mean we can get Rose back!" asked Mickey panting as the Doctor was too quick to keep up with.

"Because Mickey the idiot! Our clever Rose left us that message. Ha" piped the Doctor still dancing around the consol flicking switches and checking the monitors.

"Wait...I've heard that phrase before...Bad Wolf. The day you sent Rose back, she said it was a link and that she could get back to you" explained Mickey.

"What you doing, thought you said we can't go back" wondered Mickey.

"Nope! We can't go back, but there must be a connection somewhere. Just checking the scanners" shouted the Doctor.

"Argh!" roared the Doctor banging his hands on the consol.

"What?"

"The TARDIS isn't picking anything; I'll go and check the other time window!" snapped the Doctor

"There must be something I'm missing or Rose wouldn't have texted us!" the Doctor started to wildly run his hands through his hair, trying hard to thing.

"Mickey, your phone's getting an upgrade!"

The Doctor removed his Sonic Screwdriver from out his jacket pocket and pulled the back from Mickey's phone. After a moment of jiggery pokery, Mickey's mobile was upgraded.

Scrolling for Rose's name in the phonebook the Doctor hesitantly dialled Rose.

___

* * *

  
_

Rose awoke to a vibration feeling beneath her head. Realising it as her phone, she mentally tried to pull herself together and answered.

"Rose?" asked a very anxious sounding Doctor.

"Meh?" replied Rose, her brain had not woken up yet so naturally speech was not possible.

The Doctor instantly recognised Rose's sleeping state, as he had gotten used to the Tyler women throwing pillows at him while in the TARDIS. She did not like to be woken up.

"Hey, it's me. Wake up Rose!" he called.

"Hi" she mused then relaxed back into her pillow closing her eyes listening to his soothing voice.

"Err... I got your message. I'm just trying to figure how to get you back" Keeping his voice a soft tone and trying not to disturb Rose too much. knowing what her morning rants were like.

"Rose?" questioned the Doctor wondering if she had fallen to sleep again.

"Where did you see Bad Wolf?"

"Oh, it was just something Reinette said" mumbled Rose

"Coincidence?"

"Maybe, Rose I need you to go and check the other time windows" raised the Doctor.

"Check them, if any are not damaged phone me straight away, okay?"

"Right" Rose assured the Doctor then trying to wake up properly, all she really wanted now was to get back to the TARDIS...by any means necessary.

"Good girl, get going! Do you wanna speak to Mr Mickey? He's been ever so macho alpha male since you left" joked the Doctor and Mickey glared at him.

"Put him on, yeah"

The Doctor passed Mickey back his mobile and went outside the TARDIS to run a thorough scan on the time windows. If he was lucky (Which he was) he'd find a gap between both times so that he could bring back Rose.

___

* * *

  
_

Finishing her conversation with Mickey (Who was whining the entire time) Rose pushed herself together, got dressed in her normal clothes. Feeling determined she exited her temporary bedroom in search the other time windows and a way back to the Doctor.

___

* * *

  
_

Spending most of her day roaming the grand halls and corridors of Versailles, Rose's patients was running low, but still ever determined to get back.

Her phone began to ring once more, so she hurriedly answered it hoping for good news.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked in a similar tone to the one he had spoken in that morning.

"Found anything yet?

"Nope" Rose sighed; she'd thought that she would have been back on the TARDIS by now.

"I need you to go and find Reinette. Ask her where she lived as a child... The fireplace Rose, it's not like the other time windows. It's disconnected from the main circuit, but I cannot open it from my side...its stuck!"

"There's a way back, thank you! For a minute I was considering whether or not to learn French" beamed Rose.

"Fireplace, I'm on it!" finished Rose placing her phone back in her pocket. She was now on the hunt for Reinette.

___

* * *

  
_

___(Back on the SS Madame De Pompadour)_

The Doctor was lying flat on his back beneath the fireplace; glasses perched on his nose and sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Come on, come on. Work!" snarled the Doctor his patience was wearing thin, he knew he couldn't open the connection from his side, but it was worth a try.

Getting up from the floor the Doctor kicked the fireplace hard.

"Bloody work, you!" he shouted

The fireplace kicked into motion, amazed that he had actually got it to work the Doctor quickly held on.

Head spinning slightly the Doctor entered a large bedroom with a double bed placed in the middle covered in Rose petals. Grabbing Mickey's phone from his jacket pocket he immediately dialled Rose again.

"Rose, you'll never guess where I am?" laughed the Doctor lapping up his own brilliance.

"Here hopefully, Doctor I can't find Reinette." Rose said annoyed at the Doctor for playing games with her.

"Rose Tyler, you're brilliant and correct of course!" he stated heading towards the window to view the beautiful gardens of Versailles.

"Your here. Where are you?" gasped Rose

"17th century France somewhere in Versailles...a bedroom I think?" the Doctor added.

"How?" Rose asked puzzled

"Yep I'm here, it's no sick prank or hoax... and all I did was kick that damn Fireplace! Rose, always remember when we get separated to wait five and a half hours and kick the nearest fireplace! Ha" laughed the Doctor.

The Doctor started to walk out of the bedroom and into a set of corridors. Still on the phone to Rose they came up with a plan to meet each other in the hall where Rose stopped the Clockwork droids. Naturally the Doctor arrived at the hall first. He noted that the smashed time window was still hanging from the wall and obviously the droids and smashed glass had been removed from site. Strolling across the room in the direction of the broken mirror, staring up at where the smashed glass and red brick met it other. He couldn't help thinking why Rose would throw her life away for him...and then the answer dawned on him.

The Doctor was surprised when a light hand was placed on his shoulder. Spinning around his first thought was Rose, but it wasn't. This was Reinette.

"My Doctor, how is it that you are here? Rose said it was impossible" greeted Reinette with a warm flirtatious smile.

"Reinette, err...Hi" said the Doctor scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You know me just brilliant at the impossible. Have you seen Rose?"

"One has not seen Rose since yesterday. When I went to check on her this morning she'd already left!" exclaimed Reinette.

"Well she's always like that...running off. But it is rather urgent that I find her!" choked the Doctor noticing that Reinette was moving closer towards himself and that he was being slowly forced against the wall.

"Yes, urgent. You know Doctor, Rose is more than capable of looking after herself!" whispered Reinette eagerly closing the gap between herself and the shocked looking Time Lord against the wall.

"...True, but I need her!" argued the Doctor trying to break away from Reinette.

Reinette finally grabbed the Doctor by the lapels and forced him into a long passionate kiss.

___

* * *

  
_

Rose ran along the corridors in search of the Doctor. Knowing that he'd probably be waiting for her, she burst into the ballroom and froze.

Reinette and the Doctor were fully engaged with each other.

Initially shocked at first seeing her best friend entwined with a promiscuous French mistress, Rose stood there and tried to take the sight in. An escalating feeling of rage was slowly building up in her mind as she watched the pair. Rose knew deep down that she had always had feelings towards the Doctor and that maybe he had felt the same way about her...at the moment that was not the case.

"The Bastard!" Rose whispered

Trying to fight the tears creeping from her eye lids, Rose turned away from the pair of them and ran out the room. Needing some air, she decided to go outside into the gardens so that she could clear her head from the jealous thoughts that had now started to plague her mind.

___

* * *

  
_

Reinette had deepened their kiss and had pressed the Doctor against the wall, she suggested to the Doctor by her actions that they should move elsewhere before they are seen. Meanwhile the Doctor was concentrating on the task in hand he heard a slight murmur and opened his eyes, but there was nobody in the room except him and Reinette. He started to think about Rose again, pulling himself away from Reinette in disgust with himself.

"I'm sorry, I can't" he told her and suddenly started to walk off leaving the Frencharistocrat standing by herself and confused by his reaction.

* * *

Mentally ripping his hair out, the Doctor stormed out of the ballroom unaware that Rose seconds before him had came out the same way. Feeling sick with himself about kissing Reinette while having an epiphany of way Rose really jumped through the mirror.

"Thick idiot" snapped the Doctor running his hands threw his hair again, he decided that he needed some fresh air so he too ventured outside into the gardens.

* * *

Wondering the vast gardens for what seemed like an age, the Doctor finally caught a glimpse of Rose in the distance sitting beneath a large apple tree. Picking up his pace he moved in on Rose, feeling completely relieved at the sight of her being out of harm's way but sensing a feeling of guilt line his stomach as he should have never let her go in the first place. Rose had her back facing towards the Doctor and didn't realise he had slipped and sat down beside her.

"HI" said the Doctor noticing that Rose would not look at him her line of site was fixed on the ground and her facial expressions were hidden under her blond hair.

"Hi" shrugged Rose still keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Rose?" asked the Doctor moving attentively closer, knowing that something...or someone had upset her.

Rose reacted bitterly to the Doctor's affection and edged further away widen the space between them. Still mentally refusing to take her eyes from her feet, the Doctor had hurt Rose's feelings for the first time. She kept thinking about the man who had promised to never leave her behind, never hurt her and always protect her.

A short silence fell between the pair, Rose wiped her mascara stained face with the back of her hand, while still trying to hide the fact that she was crying from the Doctor.

"s'nothing I'm fine" sniffed Rose failing miserably at hiding herself from the Doctor.

But the Doctor knew her better than that anyway and could sense that she was distraught, he also knew why she was upset as well and the Doctor hated himself for it. She must have seen himself with Reinette in the ballroom. Deciding to dig a little deeper before running to conclusions he'd try and get her to open up.

"Thought we had agreed to meet up in the ballroom?" The Doctor asked in a cheery manner.

"Yes, but then I decided to come out here, what being a nice day an all!" replied Rose in a sarcastic voice knowing very well that he was rubbing it in. She slowly lifted her tear stained face and leaned her head on the back of the tree looking up at the clear sky.

"Did you find Reinette then?" slipped the Doctor instantly regretting the use of words.

"No, I didn't...but you did" snapped Rose with a dangerous gleam in her eye. Bolting upright and on her feet, she kicked the Doctor and stormed off.

* * *

Not wanting to leave her side again and forgetting the physical pain she had inflicted on him, the Doctor stood up as well and ran after her, full belt.

Running after Rose in this regeneration was not an impossible task for the Doctor but making her see sense was going to be difficult. Having caught up with her, the Doctor grabbed her with both arms wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her towards him.

"Rose, it's not what you think" pleaded the Doctor hysterically avoiding the swinging arms of an enraged Rose Tyler, who was pounding her fists on the Doctor's chest.

"Let go of me! You don't need me Doctor...clearly!" spat Rose forcing herself from him but his grip tightened.

"No. Not again" shouted the Doctor, both now eye to eye with the Doctor giving her a serious expression.

Slightly confused at the Doctor's response Rose eased herself but the Doctor again refused to let her go, so she gave up. Removing one arm from around her waist, the Doctor brought it up towards Rose's face and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't need Reinette. I need you!" he said gently, his gaze penetrating deeply into Rose's. A single tear fell from the Doctor's cheek and Rose's heart once again started to ache for him.

"I am so sorry Rose, she forced me" sighed the Doctor still rubbing his thumb across her cheek, then finally dropping his hand around her waist again and drawing her into a hug. The Doctor closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Rose's, they just stood in silence listening to each other's breathing.

* * *

_Thanks to those who reviewed the first 2 chapters. The last one is up next_

_Bananadiaquiri_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! again I am sorry for the late post! This is the last chapter to this story, so I hope you like it._

_Thanks to everyone who posted a review and read this to the bitter end!_

_I was planning on doing the sequel to The Never Ending Storm straight away, but I'm still in a blur on what to write and yall have 2 wait. _

_Thanks again!_

_Kat_

* * *

"Doctor?" asked Rose still locked in the Time Lords embrace.

"Hmm?" he murmured lifting his head from hers and opening his eyes.

"Can we go home now?" Rose smiled grabbing one of his hands and urging the Doctor to let go of her waist.

The Doctor got the message, pulled Rose away with him and started to head out of the gardens. Rose noticed that the Doctor was being unusually quiet and seemed to be in a hurry to get back to his beloved ship. She was growing uncomfortable with his awkwardness yet possessive hold over her as they made their way back to the TARDIS. Feeling that her limbs were about to be torn from her body, Rose decided to stop.

"Stop, I've changed my mind. Why don't we stay here for a while? See the sites...go shopping maybe?" Asked Rose feeling slightly curious.

"Another time, yeah! I just want to get back to the TARDIS" huffed the Doctor and continued dragging her along once more.

"Doctor, what's wrong" she pressed feeling concerned that their argument before had effected the Doctor more than he is led on.

"Nothing...It's nothing I'm fine Rose" he said but was forced to a stop again due to Rose holding him back for a second time. The pair of time travellers were still standing in Versailles luxurious gardens, Rose finally getting some physical control back, guided the Doctor towards a small wall, which they both sat on. Either side of each other they stared at the beautiful gardens.

"Come on Doctor, tell me what's wrong?" she pleaded hoping to get him to open up. She knew that he was upset earlier on when they first fought, but sensed that somehow the Doctor was past the 'Reinette stage' they both were, now something else was going on in his mind.

He didn't answer Rose's question as the Doctor had his very own set of questions for Rose.

"Why did you risk your life for me?" said the Doctor simply desperate to find answers that could ride his guilt for letting her jump through the mirror.

Rose was shocked at the Doctor's response and didn't quite know how to give a justified answer for her actions, so she remained mute.

"Come on them" he urged her nudging his shoulders with hers.

"I just did, okay" snapped Rose standing up and facing the Doctor, their hands no longer linked.

"What about you before, 'I know this is my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler I...'what's with that then? I...what?" she continued, Rose didn't like it when he did not cooperate with her.

"It doesn't need saying" he said still seated on the wall not looking at Rose.

"You know Doctor; you can't run away from me! Now finish that sentence and I'll leave you alone" she noted his face was slightly flushed with embarrassment so she laughed softly.

"Rose, leave it" he asked her shooting her with a sober glare.

"No" refused Rose "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you" she implored while being a typical stubborn human being and not letting the topic die.

"I'll tell you, not here. Back at the TARDIS, I've had enough of 17th century France for one day" he told her then indicated with a hand gesture that he needed pulling up, and then started pulling her in the direction of the manor.

The Doctor hurried once more through corridors with Rose trailing behind. He was heading towards the fireplace, which was located in a bedroom...somewhere. Trying to remember which direction to go, Rose was growing tired of the Doctor's adolescent behaviour; she just wanted to get back to the TARDIS and go to sleep in her own bed.

"This way, I think?" smiled the Doctor, much to Rose relief that he had started to act like his old self again. He pressed on again but this time Rose was relaxed and limbs were intact.

"You seem, chipper" noted Rose.

"Yep" replied the Doctor now slowing down and walking the same pace as Rose.

"Nearly home now!"

"So...How come the fireplace was moved here wasn't it at Reinette's childhood home?" asked Rose she noticed when she mentioned Reinette the Doctor slightly shivered.

"Err...she must have moved it here...disconnecting it from the main circuit" he told her.

"We're here!" piped the Doctor leading Rose into the bedroom.

"This place is amazing, whose is it?" asked Rose looking around in awe.

"Probably Reinette's, just need to fix and reconnect the window, then home we go!" the Doctor stated enthusiastically desperately wanting to leave. Letting go of Rose's hand he got to work at fixing the fireplace.

Rose sat down on Reinette's bed, picking up one of the rose petals and feeling the smooth texture from beneath her fingers. Watching the Doctor lying flat on his back, now with glasses on the bridge on his nose and Sonic Screwdriver in hand, Rose had a sudden urge to confess to him.

"You wanted to know why I jumped through the mirror; I didn't want Reinette to get you. But then again...she did anyway" laughed Rose, rolled his head to look in her direction and beamed at her and laughed briefly. Pushing his glasses up on his nose he said.

"She didn't, you've still got me. I promised I wasn't going to leave you, didn't I?" sighed the Doctor.

"I'm selfish" Joked Rose pressing on trying to keep up with the Doctor.

"Well...we both are" agreed the Doctor now joining her slightly laughing.

"I missed you" said Rose sitting cross-legged on the bed eyes locked with his, the Doctor still remained lying underneath the fireplace.

"Me too"

"I'm sorry about before, hurting you in the garden. I was distraught from thinking I was going to lose you again. Sorry" he told her sincerely then looked away to focus on sonicing the wood.

"S'okay. I did kick you kind of hard anyway. You need any help with that?" asked Rose getting up and moving closer to the Doctor.

"A lift up should do the trick" he replied and Rose held his hand and helped him up. The Doctor then pulled Rose in a bear hug and thanked her. The Doctor moved and traced a finger along Rose's hairline removing the blond streaks of hair that covered her face; she smiled at him so he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"So you gonna finish that sentence" whispered Rose in the Doctor's ear.

"Maybe, if you good and don't get into anymore trouble today" he replied in a similar fashion.

"First things first...Home!" said the Doctor moving Rose towards the fireplace, but before he could even pull the lever, Reinette emerged from an bathroom dripping wet with towel wrapped round her torso.

"Reinette?" squeaked the Doctor whose face had flushed at the site of her.

"Doctor, why is it that you are here? And with company. One is not accustomed to threesomes, but this is France after all and I am French!" said a cheery Reinette.

* * *

"What!" choked both the Doctor and Rose at the same time, while giving each other freaked out looks, then turning to see that Reinette was advancing on the Doctor again.

Rose made her decision fast and stepped between the pair and gave Reinette on of her famous Tyler slaps.

"No, you don't, he's mine not yours. Okay?" she snapped.

"How dare you child, apologise at once!" shouted Reinette clasping a hand on her face covering up the area that had been slapped.

"Now ladies" cut in the Doctor grabbing one of Rose's wrists and edging her closer to the fireplace.

"Calm down, I am aware that this regeneration is quite...well handsome, but I don't like to be shared. So me and Rose are just going to leave" he continued, dragging an enraged Rose with him. He was afraid that if he'd let go of her, she would do something that she'd later regret.

"Well Doctor, you sure do have cheap tastes in woman" laughed Reinette.

"Guards!" shouted Reinette and two rather bulky men entered the room carrying muskets and swords strapped to their waists.

"Leave it Rose!" moaned the Doctor urging the mental women from getting to Reinette. The Doctor jumped on the plat form of the fireplace with a fuming Rose Tyler locked between his arms. The time window roared into life and rotated the pair back into the 51st century. As soon as the Doctor and Rose returned from France, Rose tore herself away from the Doctor and bent down to peer through the fireplace.

"Oi! You French whore I'm not done with you yet!" Rose called to Reinette, but the guards reached the fireplace first and took a shot with their guns. The Doctor instantly dived on the floor pulling Rose with him, he then aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at the fireplace disconnecting for good. The fireplace now only showed the cold metal of the space ship, 17th century France was now a thing of the past.

"Rose are you alright?" aid the Doctor who was pinned to the ground by Rose.

"Yeah, fine I think" she replied, still slightly pissed off with Reinette but her adrenaline was slowly wearing off. She moved in a more comfortable position and nested her head on the Doctor's chest.

"Sorry again, I just lost myself back there" sighed Rose now listing to the rhythm of his hearts.

"Mad one you Rose Tyler, just like your mother" the Doctor joked, in which Rose responded in thumping him playfully.

"Watch it you!" he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"You love me really though Doctor!" slipped Rose not realising what she had just said, and then shutting up when she did.

"Yeah I do" he told her moving he hair out of her face again and leaning towards her. The sound of the TARDIS doors opening interrupted the pair.

"Mickey!" called Rose, rolling off the Doctor getting up and throwing herself at him.

* * *

"Rose! You're back" cried Mickey who embraced Rose in a hug.

"You know me, can't get rid of me that easily" she smiled hugging him back.

"Wait, I heard gun shots Rose, what happened?" asked Mickey who was now staring at the fireplace.

"Oh, you know" butted in the Doctor.

"The usual: running for our lives, threesomes with the French! But I'll let Rose give you the details" he winked and walked through the wooden doors of the TARDIS.

"He's joking yeah?" asked Mickey bemused as he followed them. Rose who recalled their encounter in her mind laughed, she then grabbed her ex-boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor watched the pair by the consol and sighed in disappointment as he watched the pair get reacquainted with one another. Clearly deciding that Rose had chosen Mickey over himself, he could live with that he thought as the Doctor rubbed the consol with a hand and slumped himself down in the captains chair.

"Rose, it's about time you showed me the rest of this place" announced Mickey guiding Rose towards a corridor leading away from the consol room. Rose had noticed the Doctor's distinctive attitude once more and knew something was up.

"Doctor, you alright?" she asked him, smiling slightly. The Doctor merely looked up at her giving a forced smile.

"Yeah, I'm always alright me!"He responded jumping up and started inputting the co-ordinates for their next destination.

"Okay, call me if you need me" she replied and followed Mickey.

The TARDIS finally left the 51st Spaceship.

* * *

In the Time Vortex 

Rose had shown Mickey around the TARDIS, well some parts that she had at least discovered.

"Mickey, you going to be fine by yourself, might to bed. S' been a long day for me!" Rose called to Mickey who was lost in the TARDIS's large library.

"It's okay, I think I'm just going to take a look round here for a while" he replied peering from behind a book shelf. Rose waved goodbye and headed out of the TARDIS library in search for her bedroom. The TARDIS was making it easier for her today so she had located her room in a matter of minutes. Reaching the door to her bed room, she opened it quietly and slipped inside, the room was pitch black at the moment and Rose couldn't see a thing. Automatically reaching for her bedside lamp and flicking the switch, Rose got the shock of her life as she discovered the Doctor lying on top of her bed sound asleep. His eyes sprung open as the Doctor heard Rose's gasp.

"What the hell are you doing in here; I could have had a heart attack you know" she asked thumping him in the shoulders to shift along.

"S' my TARDIS, I can go wherever I want" he smiled at her.

"Besides, it's peaceful in here and I need some rest...so be quiet will you?" he continued turning away from her and fluffing the pillow up before kicking his converse of and diving beneath the duvet covers.

"Haven't you got your own bedroom, I don't want you crashing in here, you never shut up and I want to go to sleep" she said before gathering her pyjamas and going into the bathroom in the next room to get changed.

"What! I can be quiet Miss Tyler. Oh and I have many bedrooms by the way. It's just this one actually has a decent bed, my mattresses are dead!" he called to her.

"Fine, whatever!" she replied back. A few moments later Rose returned ready for bed.

"You're not serious are you, I never even seen you sleep, why now?" she asked shoving him over so that there was enough room for her to sleep.

"Rose Tyler, for your information I do sleep, just not most of the time like yourself" he huffed the pulled most of the cover over himself leaving Rose feeling cold.

"Oi!" shouted Rose

"That can stop for a start" she snapped then started pulling the cover towards herself.

"Really?" retorted the Doctor as he forcefully claimed the duvet for himself.

"Come on, seriously why are you in here?" Rose pleaded grabbing her duvet from the clutches of the Time Lord for a final time.

"Oh, you know, the consol room can get lonely sometimes. It was only a matter of time before you decided to hit the hay so to speak, a common occurrence in your species after all!"Smirked the Doctor turning to now face Rose, who'd again responded by thumping him.

"Rude!" she laughed

"I've had a stressful day, don't ever go jumping through mirrors again...you promise" asked the Doctor eyes fixed with Rose's once more.

"I promise" replied Rose releasing that her tone of voice was deadly serious and matched his.

"Night then" piped the Doctor jumping out of bed and running towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Thought you needed to go to sleep?" called Rose following his actions and jumping out of bed.

"Thought you promised me that you'd never gonna leave me" she smiled as the Doctor turned to face her again cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"And I won't" he responded sounding defensive.

"Night then" repeated the Doctor who continued to walk in the direction of the consol room.

"Wait" called Rose for a final time and the Doctor froze waiting for her response.

"I need you too!" she whispered but he'd known what she had just said.

Spinning around on his heals looking directly at her.

"Quite right"

Rose slowly closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly locking her head against his chest protectively.

"You and me, we're a team yeah?"

"Yeah" agreed the Doctor

"Tell me that nobody's ever going to come between us ever again?" asked Rose still clutched onto him.

"Nope, never" replied the Doctor.

"So where do you want to go next?" he smiled pulling away from her from her to tend to the consol.

"Home, I need to see mum, the TARDIS is rubbish at washing" Rose joked but the Doctor looked slightly hurt.

"Oi, as you know Rose Tyler my TARDIS is brilliant!"

"I know and so are you" agreed Rose

"Right then, Earth, London, 2006...And to the one and only Jackie Tyler!" rejoiced the Doctor banging the consol with a mallet.

_The TARDIS left the time vortex once more taking the crew on their next adventure._

* * *


End file.
